Joy in White Chapter 4
by mrbubbles234
Summary: Joy finally gets to see White in private! What adventures await them ?


p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"strongAuthor's Note/strong: Believe it or not I'm finally updating this story again./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"This one's been a long time coming, so I hope it doesn't disappoint!/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Thank you again for reading~/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"emstrongspan style="text-decoration: underline;"Joy in White/span/strong/em/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 4/span/p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Joy grasped around her purse for the keys to her modest, little apartment, hastily searching for her only key with one hand while the other was full of groceries from the nearby PokéMart in preparation for the evening. When she finally found the key, she jammed it into the lock and opened the door as fast as she could. The dark apartment welcomed her with the dull smells it had accumulated throughout the day. She rushed to the kitchen after slamming the door behind her and turned on the lights as she went about. She had to hurry, she told White to come in about an hour after she left the Pokémon Center, and now she would be over in less than thirty minutes./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Joy turned on the oven and grabbed the frozen meal she had picked out at the store./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I hope she likes ready-made pizza…" Joy muttered to herself as she threw the cold pizza in the lukewarm oven. Joy set the table, then lit a few nice smelling candles and turned on some relaxing tunes to set the mood./p  
p style="margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"As soon as she did that, however, she thought about why she did that./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Set the mood?/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Set the mood for what?/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"At that very moment, Joy heard three soft, but sharp, raps on her. She was here, and there was no more time to think./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Hi! Sorry the place is such a mess!" Joy said as she greeted her with a bright smile./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""A mess? You've got to be joking… this is the cleanest place I've seen!" White stumbled in a bit, obviously still sore from whatever happened earlier that day. She headed right for the couch and flung off her boots in one, fluid motion; then, surprisingly (yet unsurprisingly) White unbuttoned her cutoffs and dropped them near her other parcels./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Sorry Joy. Since it's just us I thought I might make myself at home this early, I'm pooped. Sorry if this is rude, but, do you have any soda? Joy?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Joy was visibly blushing and pulling on her skirt./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Y-yeah, sorry. It's fine, by the way. I'll get you some soda then I'll change into something a bit more comfortable too… uhm.." Joy rushed over to her mini fridge and grabbed White's soda, handed it to her, then quickly closed the door behind her./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I'll be right back!"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Joy hurried to her room across the hall and softly closed her door./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She stood behind it for some time, wondering how and why this was happening to her; how she had never felt this way about a person before now, how she'd never felt that feeling inside her around anyone else…/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Joy? Ya comin' back soon?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Joy felt startled, but said she would be in soon./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She opened her closet and looked through her different outfits (not much of a variety there) before finally settling on some modest pajamas./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Before she left her room, joy grabbed at her crotch, feeling her cock get warmer as she thought of White. It got so big when she thought of her–whether it was sexual or not–and thought again about the way she made her feel./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Joy left the room and checked the oven before she sat next to White./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I-it should be done soon!" Joy said with a smile./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Thank you for this, Joy," White said in a seemingly more serious tone, "It means so much to me for finally meeting someone like you; someone I can immediately trust." She gazed into Joy's eyes, softly smiling at her./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""It's no worry, White." Joy inched a bit closer to her. "It's just a nice thing to do for a friend."/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Really? Friends?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Y-yes! Hehe…"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"White then leaned in close and gave her a hug. Not just any hug, but a full on tight embrace; warm and soft./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Joy then did something completely irrational and out of her nature; something she would never have done before to anyone./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She kissed White./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"It was a long kiss, and Joy had no intent on making it quick; using her tongue in ways she never dreamed./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"She finally came to her senses and opened her eyes, pulling away from White as fast as she could./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I-I'm so sorry! I would never–"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Joy…" White wiped her lips then looked at her. "Where did you learn to kiss like that?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Joy blinked rapidly. "W-what? I-I… I…"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"White came closer to her./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""My Arceus that was wonderful! You're tongue and, and your… uhm… tongue! Holy shit that was incredible!"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"White then pounced on Joy and, grabbing her mouth, kissed her as well./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Joy couldn't believe it, the way this felt to her was beyond any kind of bliss she'd ever felt before! Their tongues moved around and within each other, circling and binding themselves like an Ekans around it's favorite branch./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Once it was over, they separated, and a thin trail of saliva left their lips; both of them gasping./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""W-wow…" White moaned./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"Soon after her eyes widened./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""What's wrong?" Joy began to feel nervous./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""Is… Is that… Is that yours?"/p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;"White slowly began to stroke Joy's erection in her hand./p  
p style="text-indent: .5in; margin-bottom: 0in; line-height: 115%;""I-I… uhm…"/p 


End file.
